Mt Olympus Prepatory School
by SimpleNameToRemember
Summary: Welcome to Mt. Olympus Prepatory School. Here our students enjoy activities such as A.P. classes, P.E., sword fighting, archery, and of course all the drama that goes along with high school! Reveiw or I will find you. :P
1. Percy and Annabeth

A/N:

Hey guys, this is my very first story here on fanfiction so I have some things to clarify. I don't care if you hate this fic, flame it, leave negative commemnts, do whatever you want. That just means that you are reading. I let my haters be my motivators.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and I'm not going to whine about it like some of the other writers. :)

PERCY

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I groaned, a high pitched noise, smacking down the snooze button. The most horrible creation ever thought up from the consciousness of the human mind began that day: school.

"Percy," my mother's voice called sleepily from behind my door, "it's time to get up honey," I grumbled actual audible words words not yet formed forming on my lips. "Come on honey, I made your favorite. Blue waffles." My eyes shot open. I yawned and and stretched, rolling onto my feet. The promise of blue waffles too great for the sleepiness that once overpowered me. I got out of bed, dressing in a bright orange t-shirt and blue jeans. I ran out of the room as the smell of waffle drifted batter drifted into my room. I ran down the hall, while along the way rubbing our pet Mastiff on the head.

"Hey Mrs. O'leary," she barked in reply. I slid into the kitchen, where mom was standing at the counter and my step-dad, Paul Blowfis, had his head in the fridge. "Good morning," I said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Percy," Paul said, pulling his head from the fridge, bringing a carton of orange juice. Mom pulled the waffles from their iron, a soft blue hue coloring the pile. My mouth began to water, "So Percy are you ready for your first day of senior year?" Paul asked setting the carton of orange juice down and sitting across from me. Mom set down a plate of waffles and blueberry syrup. I smothered the waffles with syrup. I cut out a piece and shoved it in my mouth.

"I guess."

"Of course he's ready. Or at least he has to be. Remember Percy you have to get this year right," Mom said sitting down.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"No more expulsions, you promised me." I sighed.

"Mom-"

"Perseus Jackson you promised me!" Mom said, her voice slightly rising.

"Uh, alright," I said, slightly surprised at her tone. She sighed.

"Thanks, now hurry so Tyson can take you to school." That's right, my younger, cyclops brother had to take me to school. And that was because I didn't know how to get there. I didn't even know what school I was going to! Mom and Paul just kept saying it was a special school for kids like me. I found myself hoping she meant dyslexic, because, well I don't want to think about it.

"You will like this school. There's fish ponies, and chicken ponies, and peanut butter, and..." Tyson's excited talk came to a halt, his big round cheeks burning a deep crimson. "And pretty girls." He finished. I grinned.

"Tyson, you dog you." He stared down at the floor, continuing to walk. Tyson is my baby cyclops brother. Mom and I found him living in a card board box in an alley on 10th avenue. He began to live with us until my dad, Poseidon (god of the sea) told us he was really my brother and a cyclops. At first I wasn't too thrilled about it, but eventually the big guy grew on me, literally. There was this incident with a pile of evil seaweed, I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, Poseidon moved Tyson to a boarding school in Manhattan and he visits us on the weekends. That's the school I was going to. Mom said she was going to bring my things during the school day to my room. She didn't want me to move before the summer was over.

Tyson and I walked in silence until we reached a small red and white school house like the ones they had in the old days.

"We're here!" Tyson said, his expression changing to one of excitement. I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure this is the place, Tyson?" Tyson frowned.

"You don't trust me?" I shook my head furiously and held up my hands in surrender.

"No, no,no. That's not it! It's just that... this doesn't seem like a boarding school, that's all" I said hurriedly. Tyson's big grin returned.

"Percy should trust me," And with that he walked over the threshold of the school yard and disappeared.. A feeling of shock came over me.

"Tyson? Tyson?" Tyson's big cyclops head popped out, floating by itself over the threshold, confused.

"Are you not coming, if not you'll be late." Then the head disappeared once again. I frowned thoroughly confused, but judging from Tyson's extreme comfort in the situation I walked over the threshold.

An invisible force slammed into me. Stealing the wind from my lungs and bringing me to my knees. I inhaled and exhaled slowly not noticing I was on soft, green grass instead of hard, gray concrete.

"Upsy daisy," Tyson said, lifting me up to my feet. I hooked an arm around his shoulder.

"What in Hades was that?"

"Notus, god of the north wind. Ice Beard is really impatient. Shoving us over to school." Tyson said, shaking his head. I looked at him confused. "You'll get used to it."he added with a smile. I smiled back over come with nausea.

Finally I was able to get a better look at my surroundings. We were in a large field, lush green grass flattened underneath our feet.

"Tyson, where are we?" I asked, looking up to my brother. He grinned, showing all of his yellow, crooked teeth.

"Campus, silly." Tyson and I walked into a giant mansion. A master staircase spiraled toward us. Groups of teenagers swarmed in every direction. A girl with black hair walked past.

"Hey," I called in my best save voice. She turned, saw me, and scoffed. She left and I heard Tyson snickering behind me. I shot him a glare, but he continued to giggle.

"Not laughing, dude. Just thinking of a joke I heard. Hee-Hee." I glared at him once again then his giggled seized.

"Ahem, should take you to your room." Then he turned and began to walk away. I rolled my eyes, but followed him. Tyson turned down a long corridor, there were many doors on each side.

"This is where you've been living for the past four year?" I asked, looking around me.

"Yes, I've made many friends," He said, not continuing to walk forward. Suddenly a door opened on the left side, revealing two boys about my age with hooked noses and brown hair. They were clearly related, might've even been twins. When they saw me, their lips stretched into mischievous grins.

"Fresh meat," The slightly taller one said. Quickly, both of them wrapped an arm around my shoulders, beginning to walk along side me. "Hello fresh meat. I'm Travis." The slightly taller one on the left said.

"And I'm Connor," The shorter said.

"We're the Stoll brothers," This time they spoke together.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said with a smile.

"Big Three. You won't last very long without us. Kids around here will seek you out to prove how much better they are. You'll need some protection." I looked over the scrawny looking boys and grinning.

"Sorry guys, but I think I can take care of myself," I said. It was true, you wouldn't be able to live the life of a demigod if you couldn't fend for yourself. Those mischievous grins grew wider.

"He doesn't get it," Travis said to Connor.

"Maybe it was your phrasing?" Connor questioned, still looking mischievous.

"Then how would you phrase such a proposal dear brother?" He asked Connor. Connor dipped his head.

"Well if you will allow me to I'll give it my best shot."

"Then after you," Travis said, gesturing with his hand. I grinned, these guys sure are funny.

"You see my friend," Connor began. I turned my attention to him. "He doesn't mean strength protection. As sons of Hermes, gods know we can't help you in that department. We mean a protection only we can provide. Status." I looked at him, confused.

"Status?"

"Status." He repeated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"Status. If you get status, no one will be able to challenge you. Right now your status is newbie. Which means everyone will try to knock you down a peg, making you prove your worth. And you being a kid of the Big Three will only make you more of a target." Connor explained.

"Right now you are at the bottom of the natural food chain in high school. We wanna help get you to the top." Travis said motioning with his hands again.

"Not even top," stated Connor. "You'll be more than memorable. You'll be notorious." I smiled. These guys give a compelling argument. I puled away from the Still brothers.

"Thanks guys, but I'd rather get my infamy the old fashion way. By earning it!" They pouted at me.

"Earning it? Where's the fun in that?" They said in unison. I grinned and turned to leave when I realized Tyson was nowhere to be seen.

"Tyson, Tyson?"I called, running down the long corridor. The big guy must not have noticed when I stopped walking with him.. I ran looking for Tyson anywhere I could..

I turned the corner and smacked right into another warm body mass. I fell back onto the hard tile floor, my head bashing against the tile floor. My vision blurred, pain erupted in the back of my head.

"Augh," I groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Watch where you're going," An angry female voice hissed at me. I sat up, looking for the voice . It was a girl. Her yellowish blond hair held up in a messy bun, a pen carefully perched on top of her left ear. Her tan skin added a sharp contrast to her storm cloud gray eyes. She wore a long black cardigan over a white t-shirt and blue jeans, wire-rimmed glasses sat slightly askew on the bridge of her nose, and large blueprints were scattered all over the floor.

She pulled the cardigan tighter around herself, saying, "Well, are you going to help me pick those up?" I shook myself off.

"Yeah, sorry," I began to gather the blueprints, momentarily gazing at one. "What's this?" I asked, holding up the print to the girl. She pushed her glasses up higher.

"Oh, that's a plan for a new temple for Athena, on Mt. Olympus. Strangely the old one was destroyed by an earthquake." I snickered to myself, ha-ha, that's still funny. "Annabeth."

"What?" I asked, trying to wipe the smirk off my face.

"My name. Annabeth," She said, offering her hand to me. I took it with a smile.

"Percy," She smiled back. I helped her up.

"Well, Percy don't go knocking anymore girls down," She said turning to leave.

"See you around," I blurted, instantly regretting it. She turned her head with a smile.

"Yeah, see you around," And she was gone. I grinned.

"Hey, there you are," A voice called. I turned to it. A boy my age with curly red hair and a wispy beard stood behind me. His eyes were deep brown, two small horns peeked out from the top of his hair, but those weren't the strongest things about him. His legs were those of a large brown goat, complete with dark brown fur and cloven hooves..

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to stare at the lower half of his body.

"I'm Grover, your roommate. Percy right?" Grover said, extending his hand to be shaken just as Annabeth had. I took it.

"That's right." Grover smiled, and I had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"So you see anything you like at Mt. Olympus High yet?" Grover asked. I grinned looking in the direction Annabeth had gone.

"Yeah, I think I have."

ANNABETH

I ran into my History of Everything class just as Athena turned to the class.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Chase." She said as I took my seat. I felt my face burn.

"Sorry Ma'am," She smiled sweetly.

"It's alright honey," I felt my heart flutter as I grinned back at my mother.

"Hey, Annabeth," A voice whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"What do you want, Luke.?" Luke grinned his champion smile at me.

"So, why are you late?"

"None of your business," I replied. Luke ran his hand through his light blond hair. His face was handsome if you liked that perfect pretty boy thing.

"I was just curious that's all,"

"Yeah, well don't be," I replied.

"Mmm, why do you have to be that way?" He asked with a pout. Just as I was about to answer him with every demanding remark I had in my arsenal when the sound of a door opening came from across the room.

"Ah, you must be our new student. Most of our kids have been here since childhood so you must be a rarity boy," Athena said, smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry if that inconveniences you ma'am," I know that voice, I thought. I turned towards the door. A boy with raven black hair stood at the front of the room. He stared around the room with his sea green eyes.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Who's Percy?" Luke asked, outraged. The boy in the front smiled and waved.

"I am," Luke sprang at Percy in a flash, drawing Backbiter, his sword.

"Ahhhh!" Luke yelled, Backbiter posed for Percy's throat. Percy, however, didn't move. It wasn't out of shock or fear. In fact, he seemed rather calm. Luke managed to slip behind Percy, Backbiter pressed against his throat. "Who are you, outsider?" Luke hissed, right next to Percy's ear. Percy smiled.

"Percy Jackson, and if I may ask who are you?"

"None of your business! How do you know Annabeth?" Luke asked, pressing his sword against Percy's throat.

"Luke that's enough!" I said getting up from my seat.

"Hold on Annabeth," Mother said blocking me with her arm. " Let the boy prove himself,"

"Mother!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Annabeth," Percy said with a wave. Luke growled.

"Don't talk to her! How do you know her?"

"We met in the hallway when I was looking for my brother," He explained. Luke didn't look convinced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't like being restrained." With that he grabbed Luke's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Luke slammed against the floor. Percy knelt down to him. "Curse of Achilles. Comes in handy." He said, walking over to the empty seat beside mine.

"Whoa! Someone slammed him hard!" The Stoll brothers commented as they walked into the room.

"Alright everyone that's enough. Rachel could you take Luke to the nurse's office?" Mother asked. A girl with red hair and green eyes nodded, getting up from her seat, picking Luke up and dragging him out the room. "What a nice showing of strength by our newest student Percy Jackson." Mother lamented. Everyone clapped, Percy smiled at the class.

"Well, it's no surprise," The Stolls said together. "Since he is a child of The Big Three," A collective gasp rang out through the room. Me? My jaw just dropped to the floor.

"Which one?" Will Solace asked. The brothers shrugged, speaking together.

"That's the thing. No matter how far we dug we couldn't get that information. Not even our connection's connections knew. Someone really wanted his parentage to stay a secret." Everyone's eyes turned to Percy, including mine. "Well?" The Stolls asked. "Who is it?" Percy smiled, a big grin.

"It's no big secret. My father's Poseidon." Suddenly whispers erupted through the class, everyone was surprised. Everyone except Athena who wore a knowing smile on her face. I frowned and pushed my glasses further up and glanced at my side. Percy sat there smiling. I scowled, and dug into my memory. Percy Jackson on friendship: DELETE.


	2. Connor and Lacy

CONNOR

"Earning it? Can you believe that guy?" My brother Travis asked as we watched the back of Percy Jackson disappear down the hallway. I smiled.

"Sure can't,"

"Come on, bro. It's time for History of Everything. Don't want to be late," He said, holding his hands on the back of his neck. I laughed.

"Like we're on time," Travis smiled at me. We began to walk together. Travis Stoll, my older brother for approximately one year. Kids like us were kind of uncommon since we were full blooded demigod siblings who weren't twins. Travis and I only had each other. When we were just toddlers our mother gave us up to the foster care system. We never stayed in a home for too long, what with the evil monsters coming to kill us and all. Then a satyr found us and brought us here to Mt. Olympus Preparatory School where we live year round. Long story short Travis was the only family I had. We walked past a music room just as the sound of a piano sounded. It was a sweet almost sad melody; maneuvering it's way through my ears and wrapping itself around my brain. I stopped in my tracks smiling as I listened to the beautiful sound.

"Dude, come on," Travis, who was now steps ahead.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later," I said, stepping back. He smiled.

"Sure bro, I'm going to sneak into Garden Club and see if they have any carrots," And with that he stealthy eased down he hallway against the wall like a spy in one of those movies. The piano continued to play as I pushed open the door to the music room. A blonde girl with shoulder length hair sat at the piano with her eyes closed. I was about to call out to her when she opened her mouth and began to sign.

"I never thought that you would leave me alone

Without you here my heart's like stone

I don't need nobody else

I don't want nobody's help

Distance makes the heart grow fonder

But I can't take it any longer

Because I miss you, I need you

I just want you back

I'm singing this song to,

Convince you of that

And never again will let you go

Even so I want you to know

I miss you"

"That's a great song," I said, stepping into the room. The girl jerked at the sound of my voice, abruptly stopping her song. She turned towards me, showing me her breathtaking blue eyes. Defiantly daughter of Aphrodite, I thought. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "But it's a little slow," I said taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"Uh, it's not that great," She said turning her head away from me.

"Sure it is," I said, almost choking on this awkward moment. "It just need a little bounce." I got up and walked over to a guitar, plugged it into and amp, and strapped it on. I strummed it for sound. "Alright, now play the song but happier," I ordered, strummed the guitar. She seemed a little reluctant at first, but she soon complied. "Now listen," I said with a a grin and began to sing.

SAME SONG FROM BEFORE BUT FASTER AND HAPPIER

I grinned at her dazed face as I strummed the last note.

"By the way, I'm Connor, son of Hermes," She shook herself off.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite." Knew it, I thought smugly. "That was great by the way. The way that you transformed my song-" I cut her off, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"No, it's your song. I just picked it up." She smiled at me and I swear I saw red touch her cheeks. I pulled the guitar off my shoulder. "Uh, well I guess I'll be seeing you," I said, beginning to flee.

"Yeah, see ya," She called back. I left the room as fast as I could without it seeming like I was trying to escape. When I got to the hall I let out a breath I hadn't realize I was holding. A daughter of Aphrodite actually smiled at me, I grinned at the thought.

I walked towards History of Everything with that grin openly displayed on my face. I found Travis waiting outside the classroom for me.

"Hey bro-whoa! What happened to you?" Travis was matted with dirt. It caked his hairline and smeared across his jeans and blue shirt. He grinned with a carrot sticking out of his mouth.

"Lets just say I was playing tug-o'-war with the Gardening Club. Anyways, what happened to you my friend?" I smiled a knowing smile and Travis shot me a quizzical look.

"I was just...listening to some really god music. The artist wasn't half bad either." He smiled.

"What ever, bro."

LACY

I sat there smiling to myself. "Connor, huh?" I whispered, feeling heat rising in my face.

"Hey, Lacy," An exasperated voice called to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Katie don't sneak up on- oh my gods! What happened to you?" I asked getting up from my piano stool. My best friend, Katie Gardener stood in the doorway, covered in dark brown dirt. It was sprinkled in her black curly hair and around her grass green eyes. She scowled as if by the memory.

"That stupid Stoll brother!"

"Well which one was it?" I asked. I had heard legends of the notorious Stoll Brothers. Their pranks were feared and admired all around. They were complicated, well thought out, and perfectly executed adding to their genius. They were so legendary I thought they might've just been a myth. I certainly never met one. I would hate it if Katie had become a victim of such viscous prankatude.

"Who else but that horrible Travis!" She almost growled.

"What did he do?" I asked. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"It's not important."

"Lets get you cleaned up," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay," She said, her mouth forming into a pout. We left the music room in silence.

"So how's your day been so far?" Katie glared at me, I just smiled. We had almost made it to Katie's room when a girl popped into our path. Katie frowned.

"What do you want, Drew?" Drew smiled a us.

"Nothing from you, Mud pie," Katie's face burned bright red. Drew turned to me. "Lacy, cabin meeting." She turned to leave when Katie spoke up.

"You know, I don't know why so many guys are attracted to you when you have a personality like a donkey's backside." Drew turned back to Katie.

"Maybe its because I don't spend all day in the dirt clot."

"Oh please, I could get a boy as easily as you can. I just don't flaunt it." Katie said. Drew scoffed.

"As if. A Stoll Brother wouldn't even date you."

"You're just saying that because you can't get a Stoll to like you!" Katie blurted. This, of course, was true. (Katie never lies) Drew had always tried to land one of the Stolls (to prove she could) but to no avail. Drew was kind of sore about it. Katie gulped and continued. "I'm glad that someone recognizes you for the ugly inside instead of the beautiful exterior." She turned ot me. "See ya, Lacy." She pulled away from me and sped down the hall toward her room.

"Thanks a lot, Drew." I said angrily.

"Don't start whit me, upstart!" Drew snapped. She walked away, I pouted but followed her to the Aphrodite joint dorm room.

I walked into the hot pink room. Groups of pretty girls sat in groups giggling with each other.

"Girls, girls! Calm down," Our cabin leader, Selena, called. Selena had long, wavy, black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. She had been at Mt. Olympus Prep the longest, earning her the highest title. The gaggles of of girls continued to chat, and if anything, they had gotten louder.

"Shut it!" Our lieutenant, Piper, yelled. Her dark brown hair was neatly braided down her back, her kaleidoscope eyes set in a glare. Her caramel colored skin gleamed in the light. Everyone shut their mouths.

"Thank you," Selena said to Piper. She nodded back her reply. "Now everyone, I have a very important announcement." Selena began. "Principal Zeus has given us permission to throw a school dance." The room erupted into a variety of squeals. "Okay, okay, clam down," The squeals seized. "I've called you all here to come up with a theme." She finished. Chatter started up once again, filling the room.

"One at a time, people." Piper said. One blond girl named Mia said tentatively.

"How about a masquerade?" A few laughs sprang fro mouths. All of the sudden Selena's face lit up.

"That's genius! Do you know how many couples we could set up by using all that mystery to our advantage. Mia that's an idea worthy of mother herself!" Squeals rang out across the room. I just stood there watching the whole thing stunned. A dance? A masquerade at that? How the heck am I supposed to prepare for that? Why do I have a feeling this is gonna cause a lot of problems?


	3. Travis and Katie

A/N:

Hello again fanfiction readers. To answer some of the questions left for me in the reviews. Percy's mother told him about his father when he was old enough to understand what a god was. And for the occupation of Chiron in this story, drum roll please (drum roll), the school nurse! Cause in the Greek mythology he does this thing with medicine. Yes I will write this thing where Percy tells them about how he got the curse of Achilles. Now with out further interruptions… ENJOY!

TRAVIS

I snuck down the hall humming the Perry the Platapus theme song. "He's a demigod who knows how to lie and steal, he's a curly headed teen with no need for gel, he's got more than just mad skills, he's got photos for blackmail, and the woman swoon whenever theyhear him say 'I'm not ready for a commited relationship', he's Travis! Travis, the carrot thief! Agent T!" Just as my song came to an end, I found myself in front of the garden center. I laughed to myself, "They won't miss a few carrots," I went inside stealthy. I tripped over a hose...stealthy.

Everywhere I looked there was green. Herbs, vegetables, fruits, tons of different plants I had never seen before. There were whote labels on sticks with the name of that plant on them. I walked swiftly threw the garden center, checking each white tag, searching for carrots. Then I found it. The script pretty neat handwritting read: Carrots.

"Heeeee!" I said, rubbing my hands together. I bent over pulling out the raw, orange vegetable. My mouth began to water as I stuffed more carrots into my pockets.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked, I could almost hear the hands on her hips. My heart stopped as I dropped the carrot I was tugging on. I turned to see Katie Gardener standing in front of me, her hands on her hips. I smiled inwardly, knew it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you, Katie. I thought you were Demeter." She sneered.

"Whatever, are you going to answer my question?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm just admiring your lovely foliage." She frowned.

"Are you sure you're not here to set up a prank on my cabin again? Because the last time you did that it took us weeks to replant all of this and get rid of the locus." I laughed.

"Yeah, that was funny," Katie's face grew red.

"No it wasn't! Do you know how much work we put in here just to grow enough so that the school has enough food to eat? And by you coming here, wrecking it we have to bring in unhealthy food that clogs arteries just because you want to be funny. And don't think I didn't notice you stealing carrots." I stood there in aweof her epic speech, letting it all soak in.

"H-How did you know about the carrots?" I asked, stuttering a bit. She pointed at the plot that once hecld the vegetables now in my pockets.

"You thought I wouldn't notice the empty patch of dirt where my carrots used to be, dunder head." I gulped, then remembered the Criminal Handbook. When you are cought switch out of thief mode and into a mode better suited to the situation. I sighed, this is eigther going to work or get me slapped in the face. I smiled my dreamiest smile and leaned down until I was a couple of inches from Katie's face.

She looked at me skeptically, but didn't move away.

"You know what I like about you, Katie?" I asked, smiling. She blinked but gave no reply. I continued, "I like how you don't take crap from anyone, even me. The way you are so caring and straighfoward." Strangly, I found myself telling the truth. She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"And do you know what I like about you, Travis?" I can't believe this worked! "How you're not afraid to get down and dirty." With that she kicked my feet out from under me. I fel into a fresh pile of dirt.

It swirled all around me, I sneezed. "What was that for?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

"For thinking your little lies would work on me," She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked smiling. I grabbed her hand, pulling her down with me.

She fell, back first, on the ground, eyes wide. "Travis!" She grabbed a hand of dirt and rubbed it on my hair and shirt.

"I'll get you for that!" So we played together, rolling around in the dirt, laughing.

When we stopped, I had somehow landed on top of her. We were breathing heavily, smiling at each other. I stared at her grass green eyes filled with light, her soft pale skin covered with dirt and her rosy pink lips.

"What?" She asked, accusingly. I smiled warmly.

"Nothing. I was just admiring how beautiful you are," Pink color began to creep up in her face.

"Whatever," she said, kicking me off her. I fell on my butt.

"Ow!"

"And don't think I've forgotten about my carrots!" She exclaimed, hopping to her feet. I got on my feet.

"And you know what I have to say about that, Ms. Gardener? See ya!" I ran from the room.

"Travis!" She yelled after me.

I was halfway to History of Everything when I stopped to catch my breath, and not because of all the running. I smiled to myself, going ove to the nearest water fountain to clean a carrot. "Maybe it is time for another prank on the Demeter cabin." I said, chewing on the now clean carrot.

I walked to History of Everything, munching away. I waited for Connor outside of the classroom. He came up, a grin on his face. He saw me, "Hey bro- whoa! What happened ot you?" he asked, smiling. I grinned.

"Let's just say I was playing tug-o'-war with the gardening club."

KATIE

That stupid Stoll brother! I thought stepping out of the shower. "Who does he think he is? Calling me beautiful, the nerve." I mumbled to myself. But he's sweet and cute...where the heck did that come from? "Ugh!" I qucklygot dressed in some clean clothes. There was a knock at the door. I walked ot the door, still fuming.

When I opened the door my mood worsened. "What are you doing here?" A freshly cleaned Travis Stoll wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"You just got ou of the shower?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What kind of question is that, perv?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just asked that because your hair is wet." He said, taking a lock of my dark, wet hair. I felt my face warm up.

"Yeah well what do you want?" He grinned letting my hair go.

"I brought you something," He began, digging in his pocket. He held out a closed fist to me.

He took my hand and placed whatever was in his into mine. I looked down at the little green part that tops the carrot. I felt my anger surge.

"Travis!" I swung a closed fist at him, but he managed to dodge it, laughing. He tried to run, but I cought the collar of his shirt.

"Crap!" He exclaimed triying to wiggle from my grasp.

"Oh no! You're not getting away from me this time." I growled, straining to keep my grip. He managed to shhrug out of his shirt, leaving just the bare skin. He ran down the hall, shirtless. "Get back here!" I screeched. He turned around, showing me his six-pack. "What the-" I asked, shocked.

"Like what you see, babe?" He asked, grinning. I groaned, running after him, shirt still in hand.

He kicked it into gear, "See you later, Katie! Count on it!" He barreled down the hall, turning into another.

I ran to the hall and began to turn, when a warm body mass slammed into me. Pain errupted in my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like your ferehead is soft eigther!" A female voice called. I looked in the blue eyes of my best friend.

"Oh, hi Lace." I greeted, rubbing my forehead.

"Hey, who's shirt is that?" She asked, pointing to Travis' shirt. I shrugged.

"Mine now I guess."

"Hmmm, anyway dude! I'm freaking out!" Sh said, running her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking back to my dorm. She followed me.

"Our cabin just had a meeting and it's been decided that the school is throwing a mascarade ball!" I shrugged.

"So?" Her jaw dropped as she stared at me.

"Sooo, there's just so much to plan!" I plopped onto my bed.

"I'll help you later, Lacey. I'm just really tired." She smiled, smally

"Yeah, sure. You get rest, 'kay?"She left, shutting the door behind her.

I got up from the bed, shirt still in hand. I stood in front of my dresser, staring at tthe green shirt. I laughed, ironic, my favourite color. I folded the shirt, laying it in the top drawer.


End file.
